Aubert
" (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt) |quests =Witch Hunt |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |alignment = |special = |derived = |tag skills = |level = |actor = |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt }} Sister Aubert is the caretaker of The Vessel of the Children of Atom at The Nucleus in 2287. Background A faithful devotee of the Children of Atom,The Sole Survivor: "What can you tell me about the sub?" Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Great Division? What's that?" Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)The Sole Survivor: "What can you tell me about the sub?" Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt) she was tasked with maintaining one of the most powerful sources of the Glow on the Island, The Vessel.Aubert: " " The Sole Survivor: "You said it was your job to take care of this place?" Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt) It is a true honor for her and those children that die to be buried there. The crypt was constructed in the vessel for several reasons, one because it keeps the faithful close to their radiation, two for sanitary reasons and three it keeps them close to their family.The Sole Survivor: "Why build a crypt in the sub? Don't you have the entire base?" Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Why would someone be denied a place in the crypt?" Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt) The last point is an emotional one for her, as her lover Edgar was singled out as unfaithful to their cult. After their previous high confessor Martin disappeared, Tektus elevated himself from grand zealot to high confessor. Aubert saw his growing paranoia as a concern. Edgar however, believed that even if the new high confessor had a problem, his friend Brian Richter would tell him. Edgar did urge Aubert to continue to use their shared footlocker in the storage room to share messages to avoid the gossip that spread so easily in their community.Edgar's note His trust was proven to be misplaced, as the grand zealot would not be there to stand for him when he was declared unfaithful. The grand zealot would cover for his death and Aubert coming to despise Tektus. Believing that only Martin was worthy of leading the congregation.The Sole Survivor: " " Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Why would someone be denied a place in the crypt?" Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)Aubert's note This, however, leaves her in the same position as all those who don't blindly follow Tektus, frightened into submissionThe Sole Survivor: "Sister Aubert. I found this note you penned. About the High Confessor. Something like this could get you in a lot of trouble." Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Don't worry. I'll tell him everything's above board. Here, take this and destroy it." Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)The Sole Survivor: "I might be inclined to help you, if I heard the jangle of some caps." Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Look, no matter what I do, you're not safe here. You need to leave. Now." Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)Aubert: " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt) so they aren't subsequently executed as a heretic.Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA HighConfessorTektus.txt)Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA HighConfessorTektus.txt)Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA HighConfessorTektus.txt)The Sole Survivor: "What kind of job?" Brian Richter: " " (DLC03CoA GrandZealotRichter.txt)The plot of the Far Harbor quest The Heretic.Aubert: " " " " " " " " " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)The Sole Survivor: " " Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)The Sole Survivor: "You don't like Tektus, huh?" Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions If encountered in passing, she will generally make mildly unpleasant comments about the player character's presence or about her work. However, she behaves quite differently when spoken to during the Witch Hunt quest. Inventory Appearances Sister Aubert appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. References Category:Far Harbor human characters Category:Far Harbor Children of Atom characters ru:Сестра Оберт uk:Сестра Оберт